madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon
| Caption = Ganelon | Kana = マクシミリアン=ベンヌッサ=ガヌロン | Romaji = Makushimirian Bennussa Ganuron | Nickname= Koschei (Demon Name) | Age =Unknown | Gender=Male | Eyecolor = Red | Birthplace= Brune (Allegedly) | Status= Alive(Anime) Deceased(Novel) | Occupation= Duke of Lutetia (Former) | Army=Ganelon Army (Former) | Kingdom= Brune (Former) | Japseiyu = Nobuo Tobita | Engdub=Barry Yandell }} Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon, or Ganelon in short, is Brune's former Duke of Lutetia and one of prime antagonists of the Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. Notorious for igniting the Brune Civil War, both Thenardier and himself were Faron's royal relative (for Ganelon's case, it was due to a marriage between his unnamed sister and Faron's unnamed nephew) and yield absolute power. Conniving and malevolent, Ganelon is a vicious figure who uses his abundant influence and power to manipulate his subjects for his vile goals. He is later revealed to be a demon in disguise named Koschei.Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 5 Character Information Appearance Ganelon resembles an old man in his 60's with an imp-like stature matching that of a prepubescent teenager. His bald, beady-eyed, head is often covered by a decorated skullcap. His clothing reflects his position as a prominent Duke, consisting of medieval-style robes. He is often seen with a sinister smile, which often coincides with equally sinister motives. Personality Ganelon is a sly and ambitious figure who focuses on controlling Brune under his hands. Even as one of the Dukes in Brune, Ganelon rather uses his wits and underhanded tactics to manipulate his subjects. With his deep pockets and wide connection towards his ally from outside Brune, Ganelon is capable to do whatever he wishes and he is intolerant to any defiance nor failure, where he uses Greast's horrifying inventions to execute his victims. He is also described to be sadistic and amoral person who indulge chaos and anarchy as if they are just one of his inhumane pleasure. Unlike Thenardier, who at least yield some honor despite his tyranny, Ganelon was not interested to the throne or Brune as he deemed Faron was merely puppet for his ambitions, and he would not hesitate to eliminate anyone who stand in his conquest for power. Due to his intolerance of failures, Ganelon would do whatever it takes to recuperate his plans whenever the plans didn't favor him and willing to sacrifice others for his own greed and purposes, even these action would later lead to shameful consequences (such as murdering Roland and fakes his death by burning his own territory). Nonetheless, as conniving and malevolent he is, Ganelon is rather calculating and easy-going opportunist who willing to wait until the right opportunity appears in front of him. History Little was known about Ganelon aside that he was a descendant of the legendary first head of House Ganelon, who appeared to be one of King Charles's best friend and important minister.Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 1 Chronology Role in Brune Civil War Main Article: Brune Civil War Even after Prince Regnas's "death" and King Faron's withdrawn from politics, the violent feud between Thenardier and Ganelon were yet to be solved as they now saw it as their stepping stone for their ambitions of domination. Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 4. The news about Brune Army's horrific defeat led Ganelon to dispatch his own troops to assist Zion to eradicate Alsace. Thanks to Mashas's intervention and the news about the dragons in Thenardier Army however, Ganelon Army redrew their forces from Alsace. After Thenardier's son's death, Ganelon tended to dispatch Greast to attack Tigre and his new allies. When Greast suggested to eliminate Tigre first rather than asking for alliance, Ganelon instead replied that with his abundant wealth and influence, he can even blackmailed an honest men to do his dirty bidding. As Greast continued to ask Ganelon if Tigre readily to submit for him, Ganelon answered they could only deprive Alsace and should Tigre did became their ally, he could use Tigre to battle against Thenardier and subjugate Rance.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 2 When his army led by Greast, was defeated by Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army, Ganelon officially became another enemy of Tigre after Thenardier. He temporarily conspiring with Thenardier by writing a fake letter of Faron to summon Roland of the Navarre Knights for Brune. When Roland did returned and wished to see Faron before his battle against Tigre, Ganelon told him that the king was too sick to meet the Black Knight and lying about Tigre's alliance with Zhcted Army for his insurgency against Brune. Despite Roland's distrust both Dukes, he executed his mission anyways. When Roland returned to Nice for Faron, Ganelon appeared in front of him and lead him into an empty room for his "rest". Roland took the bait and entered the room just as Ganelon told him from above. Just as Roland was trapped, Ganelon told the Black Knight that due to his failure to kill the rebels, he had to "punish" him by introducing the Bee Room before bidding his farewell to the Black Knight. Ganelon's "punishment" angered Thenardier, who claimed Roland's death could motivating armies from Sachstein and Asvarre for their possible invasion towards Brune. However, Ganelon wasn't worried at all and told Thenardier that since Roland was already dead, there was little to do about it before mocking Thenardier if he kept his territory safe from another invading enemy, the Muozinel Army. Prior to Muozinel Invasion upon Agnes, Ganelon would dispatch his soldiers to secure Brune's western borders from Sachstein's and Asvarre's relentless attack, with Steid and 13,000 troops were sent by Thenardier to observe his next move. Sometime after Muozinel's retreat from Brune, Ganelon and Greast talked about the enemies they were confronting: Thenardier had five Dragons in his ranks while Tigre has two Vanadis, a newly founded Regin and Brune Knight Squadrons as his prime support. Nonetheless, Ganelon remained relaxed as he deemed that since he has roughly accomplished his goal, he has no reason to stay in Artishem anymore. Once his planed was in his hands, Ganelon planned to give a "parting gift" to both of his enemies while anticipating the last force standing for Brune's stability. Before he and Greast departed from Brune, Ganelon burned Artishem to avoid being captured from enemy's hands disregarding his people's safety. Prior to the climax of the civil war, Ganelon and Greast temporarily stayed in Zhcted's northern port before they met another Zhcted's another Vanadis, Valentina Glinka Estes who came to pick them up. Return from Hiatus and Create Another Anarchy After six months of hiding in Osterode, both Ganelon and Greast left Zhcted to create another anarchy across the continent. He however dispatched Greast for Brune to steal Durandal from Regin while he has other "business" in Zhcted. He first disguised himself as Meyer Tyurina to visit Orgelt Kazakov in Polus. To manipulate Kazakov for retrieving Tigre, he requested Kazakov for his invasion towards Lebus while lying about Liza attacked upon Ilda (which in truth, Ilda was the one who ambushed the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis to retaliate) from letting Ilda possessing Tigre. While Kazakov remained unconvinced, he further persuaded Kazakov through more lies about Ilda's struggle against the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis and even showed Kazakov a fake letter as his "proof". Ungodly Reunion with the Devils While successfully manipulated Kazakov to invade Lebus for Tigre, Ganelon walked upon a crippled Baba Yaga who recognized him as Koschei. Instead, Ganelon denied his demon moniker while reintroducing his human name to the wounded witch, before further informed her that she would be his next "meal" after learning Torbalan's death. Baba Yaga tried her vain efforts to kill Ganelon but Ganelon easily subdued her and eventually consuming her alive. Ganelon also confronted Drekavac who came too late to save his fallen comrade. Even taunted by Ganelon, Drekavac was unfazed over her death as he told Ganelon, who was slightly angry about the old demon's carefree attitude, that as long they achieve their goal to create chaos in the human world, even if Ganelon himself was left standing, they wouldn't mind dying before he teleported away. Regardless, Ganelon snorted since he himself intended to going to wreck havoc in the human world anyways whilst on his way to Brune. Melisande's Uprising A year has passed since Baba Yaga's demise, Ganelon returned to Brune after hearing Tigre's return to Brune in order to repel Sachstein Invasion in Southern Brune. He also ordering Greast to create havoc in Brune as much as possible in Brune in order to provoke Regin. On a night after the Moonlight Knights's return to Nice, in order to witness the Black Bow's power himself, Ganelon infiltrated into Nice Royal Palace in order to witness the Black Bow's true power while slaughtered the soldiers that stood his way. Whilst Melisande's uprising was underway, Ganelon encountered Tigre, Rurick and Gaspar who were rushing for Mashas's room, as he requested Tigre to show his "power". Tigre fired his first shot at Ganelon while Rurick and Gaspar were attacking him which came to no avail as Ganelon managed to deflect them very easily, much to his disappointment. Before Ganelon was about to kill Tigre however, he was interrupted by Valentina the duel between them quickly ensued where their were nearly matched in terms of power. Their duel was halted though as they both caught their attention to the Black Bow's absorption onto Ezendeis's power that created the Void Arrow, garnering Ganelon's interest as he embracing the arrow shot whilst remarking Tigre's parents. Just as he embraced the attack however, Ganelon was shocked to witness the Void Arrow was flying in random dimensions and the damage was so strong that it nearly injured him and create a massive damage in the Royal Palace. Miraculously, Ganelon narrowly survived the Void Arrow while escaped from the Nice Royal Palace. Soon after Melisande's demise, the chase was halted as both Ganelon and Tina were remarking the revolt's failure which he deemed as not "huge" as it seemed to be. Quest in Devouring Tir Na Fal Ganelon encountered a defeated Vodyanoy after his losing duel against Tigre and Mila for the second time, where he was increasingly aggravated over the Frog Demon's taunts and warned him to watch his mouth, until Drekavac arrived and pacified the two much to his displeasure. Tir Na Fal's Descent (To be added...) Skills and Ability *'Shape shifting'-One of Ganelon's prominent attributes his shape shifting abilities that allowed him to change into anyone he pleased. *'Elemental Powers'-Being a demon himself, Ganelon seemly possessing some elemental powers **'Fireballs' **'Thunderbolts' **'Darkness' *'Superhuman Durability'-With his demonic powers, Ganelon can survives any injuries he received from any attacks including the Black Bow's Charged Arrow Shot. Trivia *Throughout the series since Brune Civil War, Ganelon is one of few recurring antagonists that remained alive until Lord Marksman Arc. *Interestingly, Ganelon is based on a similar historic figure, who was infamous for his treachery against Charlemagne the King of Medieval France. Additionally, he was added as a felon in the legend about Roland, after the king, nephew of Charlemagne learned about the traitor. Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Brune Category:Antagonists Category:Demon Category:Duke Category:Aristocrat (Noble)